With increasing development of computer technology, computer products present diversity, such as the notebook computer, the separate desktop computer, the tablet computer, and the integrated desktop computers combining a display screen and a host.
In recent years, an electronic device combining a tablet computer and a notebook computer also has been proposed, that is, an electronic device has two usage states: one is the notebook computer state and the other is the tablet computer state.
In the prior art, the electronic device includes a display screen, a connection structure, and a main body including a CPU. Herein, the display screen and the main body may be rotated with respect to each other via the connection structure. The maximum operating frequency of the CPU includes a first maximum frequency and a second maximum frequency, and the first maximum frequency is higher than the second maximum frequency. In the case that the angle between the display screen and the main body is within a first preset angle range such as 180 degree, the electronic device is in the notebook computer state; in the case that the angle between the display screen and the main body is within a second preset angle range such as 360 degree, the electronic device is in the tablet computer state.
However, in the prior art, no matter the electronic device is in the tablet computer state or in the notebook computer state, the maximum operating frequency of the CPU is in the first maximum frequency. This will result in the high power consumption and high heat dissipation of the CPU. Further, the accelerated aging and even fault of the CPU will be caused.